


Seeking Solace – Trost suchen

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is Sweet, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Other, Parent Greg Lestrade, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Papa Greg ist immer da um seine kleine Tochter zu beschützen, auch vor schlechten Träumen.





	Seeking Solace – Trost suchen

**Author's Note:**

> Das kleine Mädchen um das es hier geht ist mein OC Elizabeth Victoria "Ellie" Holmes.  
> Sie (und andere) werden immer mal wieder in unterschiedlichen Altersstufen vorkommen.  
> Greg ist Pa und Mycroft Dad. :)

Leise ging die Tür auf und wurde auch ebenso leise wieder geschlossen.  
Dann hörte ich, wie zwei kleine Füße über den Parkettboden unseres Schlafzimmers tapsten und ein kleines schluchzen drang an mein Ohr „Papi ... “ Wieder ein schluchzen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen einen spaltbreit und brummte ein „Mhm? “ Noch ein schluchzen diesmal stärker und begleitet von einem kleinen Schluckauf.

„K ... kann i~ch bei euch schlafen? ich habe etwas ganz b..blödes geträumt. “  
Ich rutschte etwas beiseite und schlug die Decke, soweit zurück, dass mein kleines Mädchen drunter krabbeln konnte.  
„Shh... Pa ist da, mein Schatz“ Versuchte ich sie zu trösten, nahm sie fest in den Arm und setzte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Kurze Zeit später lag dieser zierliche Körper vollkommen entspannt in meinen Armen und auch ich konnte weiterschlafen.


End file.
